


Dared

by RainRomanoff



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/pseuds/RainRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel Jones never backs down from a challenge, or so he says. Things get interesting when Cassandra decides to test the truth behind that statement. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Dared

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Jazekiel fic that I meant to post for Jazekiel week, but I didn't finish in time. I wrote and published this from my phone so if you see any spelling mistakes/typos, please don't hesitate to tell me. I hope you enjoy!

Out of breath and exhausted from running, Ezekiel slams a scrunchie on the table in front of Cassandra. She picks it up and looks from the scrunchy to Ezekiel, and back to the scrunchy. 

"Did you really steal this from Colonel Baird's hair?" Cassandra looks back at him with wide eyes. Honestly, she didn't think he would do it simply because she dared him to. 

"Like I said, I never back down from a challenge. What's next?" Ezekiel bounces on his heels eagerly, energetic from the adrenaline running through his veins. 

"But how?" 

"I'm the best thief in the world, that's how." Cassandra gives him an exasperated look. She wanted details, not his usual "I'm awesome" statements. Ezekiel notices her look and rolls his eyes.

"I just walked up, grabbed it, and ran like hell. So what's next?" Cassandra clearly looks impressed. There is no way she would ever do something like the stunt Ezekiel just pulled. And yet here he is, asking for another challenge. 

"Okay, um... I dare you to..." This dare has to top the last. It has to be something more daring and dangerous than stealing Colonel Baird's scrunchy while it's still in her hair. Suddenly, a devilish grin spreads across her features and Ezekiel falters for a moment. "I dare you to kiss Jake for five seconds the next time you see him."

"Okay, I can-"

"On the lips." Ezekiel nearly slips off the table in disbelief. _She has to be joking._

"Are- are you serious?" Cassandra nods and Ezekiel merely gapes at her, his mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out. 

"You know, I certainly wouldn't think any less of you if you couldn't accept my little dare. Even the great Ezekiel Jones can't do everything." Cassandra teases, knowing that Ezekiel would take the bait. Under different circumstances, Ezekiel would be proud of Cassandra for being such an evil master mind. But right now, not so much. 

"Me? Back down from a challenge? You clearly don't know me then." He declares, slipping into his false bravado once more. 

"Then do you accept my dare?" Cassandra extends her hand, fully expecting him to accept. He shifts his weight from one foot to another, suddenly regretting telling Cassandra that he never backs down from a challenge. 

"Alright, I accept your dare." Ezekiel shakes her outstretched hand, butterflies dancing in his stomach at the thought of kissing Jake. As soon as he lets go of Cassandra's hand, none other than Jake waltzes in with both Flynn and Colonel Baird in tow. Cassandra practically drags Flynn and Colonel Baird out of the Annex, using the excuse that she "needs to show them something important." When they're gone, an awkward silence settles between him and Jake. 

 _I need to play this cool_. Ezekiel's collar feels too tight and the room too warm. His hands are sweaty so he wipes them on his jeans. _I need to be smooth. Like that guy from the musical 'Grease.'_

"So Eze-"

"I need you to kiss me!" Ezekiel immediately places a hand over his own mouth. His cheeks burn with embarrassment.  _That wasn't smooth at all! Abort! Abort!_

"What?" Jake's heart practically skips a beat at the thief's words. He couldn't have said what he thinks he just said. 

Ezekiel takes a deep breath. It would be easier to tell him the truth, right? That way if he doesn't reciprocate Ezekiel's romantic feelings, their friendship remains unharmed. Ezekiel removes his hand from his mouth and gathers the courage to speak. 

"I told Cassandra that I never back down from a challenge and so she started daring me to do stuff to test if that's really true. Right before you walked in, she dared me to kiss you for five seconds, on the lips." Ezekiel explains quickly. He anxiously awaits Jake's response, rocking back and forth on his heels to soothe his nerves. 

"Oh." Ezekiel swears he heard a twinge of disappointment in his voice, but then he tells himself that it must have been his imagination. 

Jake clenches his jaw and wipes all emotion from his face. _He's only doing this because Cassandra dared him to_ , Jake thinks bitterly. "Let's get this over with then."

Ezekiel pretends that his comment didn't hurt him and steps forward so that he and Jake are toe to toe. His heart is racing in his chest from being this close to Jake. He smells like old books and aftershave. Ezekiel decides that he really likes that smell. He stands like that, just breathing him in, for much longer than he intended. 

Jake's heart beats so loudly that he prays that Ezekiel can't hear it too. Ezekiel strangely smells of coconuts; probably because of his shampoo or something. Jake forces himself to get a grip, repeating "he's only doing this for the dare" in his head like a mantra. Since Ezekiel has decided to keep him waiting, he closes the gap between them quickly. 

Ezekiel is shocked when Jake leans in and as Jake's lips meet his, he feels his knees go weak. He wraps his arms around Jake's neck to steady himself. His lips are chapped, but Ezekiel doesn't seem to mind. As Jake places a hand on his waist, Ezekiel has to tighten his grip on him to keep from completely collapsing. 

Jake tried to convince himself that he wouldn't be affected by Ezekiel's touch, but boy was he wrong. As soon as his lips touch Ezekiel's and Ezekiel wraps his arms around his neck, he knows he's a goner. He feels his knees practically buckle beneath him and he reaches out and places one hand on the table next to him and the other on Ezekiel's waist to steady himself. Ezekiel's lips are soft against his. 

They both break apart for air at the same time, their noses still touching as they attempt to catch their breaths. The kiss lasted far longer than five seconds. Jake is the first to pull away, casually sitting down on the nearest stool. Ezekiel leans on the table, knees still weak from before. 

"I think that should be more than enough to satisfy Cassandra." Jake's voice is cold and even. His jaw is clenched and eyes hostile. Ezekiel's chest fill with dread and it becomes slightly harder to breathe. 

"I'm sorry if I crossed a line. I know that you don't feel the same way I do, so let's just forget this ever happened," Ezekiel speaks so quickly that Jake barely understands him. 

"Feel the same way you do? Wait, do you have a crush on me, Jones?" Jake asks incredulously.

"Um..." Ezekiel takes a step back looking like a deer caught in the head lights. A grin spreads across Jake's features. 

"Do you want to go grab some pizza or something? Like on a date?" Jake stands infront of him, offering him an outstretched hand. Ezekiel smiles and takes it. 

"I could go for some pizza." They walk out of the Annex hand in hand, only to find Cassandra, Flynn, and Colonel Baird by the door failing to act casual. Jake and Ezekiel merely pretend to believe their act and continue on their way to Ezekiel's favorite pizza place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this fic. If you have any questions or comments, please do not hesitate to leave a comment below!


End file.
